


Unveil

by old_enough_to_know_better



Series: Invitation [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 3racha is famous, Consent is Sexy, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, New Relationship, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Sir Kink, gratuitious use of Wow as a plot device, minsung rise!, there's a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_enough_to_know_better/pseuds/old_enough_to_know_better
Summary: Minho invites you to 3racha's debut performance. You may have a fat crush on Changbin since your fake-dating adventure, but you can handle this. it's just a concert. How can it possibly go awry?How could you possibly be so fucking wrong?********The much-awaited sequel to Plus One!PLUS!!!!!!FIC GIVEAWAY CONTEST!See notes for details!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Seo Changbin/Reader
Series: Invitation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818556
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Unveil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gouys! It's finally here!  
> I had so much fun writing this!
> 
> If you came here because you read Plus One, great, carry on!  
> If not, that's okay! You don't have to to enjoy this smutty adventure. I recommend it to get the full back-story, though.  
> It's your choice.
> 
> Enjoy, and I'll see you in the end notes with a fun contest!

You tapped your fingers nervously on the stage in front of you. The chatter surrounding you drowned out the music, but the bass still thrummed through your body. Minho would be back soon. With drinks, to boot. In fact, you heard him making his way through the crowd to the front of the stage.

“Watch it! This shit’s expensive!” He spat out as someone bumped into him. “Honestly,” he grumbled as he slid into place next to you, “the prices they charge for beer here. A scam, I tell you!” He grinned as you gently knocked the plastic cups together and lifted yours to your lips. Liquid courage, right?

* * *

You hadn’t seen much of Changbin since Sunny’s wedding. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, you were both busy adults. You had been texting quite a bit, and had a few scattered calls over the past couple of months, but honestly, you missed him. Which was a very silly thing, you thought, since you barely knew him, had really only spent one weekend together.

You knew that he had a big release coming up, he had mentioned that and the stress it caused several times. You didn’t realize just how big until Minho hooked you up with the details. 3racha Unveil. The mysterious trio of rappers were finally going to show their faces to a select group of fans, no recording or cameras allowed. Jisung was freaking out.

You wondered at first why Changbin hadn’t told you, but figured that he had his reasons. Maybe he was nervous, which, cute. Maybe he didn’t want you there, less cute. Either way, you had a surprise for him, because you were going to be there. Minho was again the real MVP and had hooked you up. You had lost count of how many favors you owed him and decided that you were indebted to him forever. All-access invites, no phones or cameras. Of course he had his invite, but how he got one for you remained a mystery, and Minho liked it that way.

Before you knew it, you found yourself in the very capable hands of not just your best friend, but a stylist that he knew, somehow. You didn’t ask questions. Minho had decided that you needed to blow Changbin off the stage tonight, so he roped in his friend Hyunjin. Hyunjin was easily the most dramatic person you had ever met, and you had met your own mother.

He currently had at least three-quarters of your wardrobe on the floor of your bedroom, not finding anything suitable. Digging through one of your drawers, he emerged with a shirt that you had forgotten that you owned. It was a shiny silver top with thin straps, and strips of fabric that draped around your arms. The whole thing was overlaid with a layer of pale grey lace. Low-cut enough to give a good show, it still had enough coverage to be comfortable. It was elegant and sexy. You had to hand it to Hyunjin, he was good. Paired with the skin-tight shredded black jeans you were wearing, you looked, dare you say, hot.

After Hyunjin did your makeup and hair, which would no doubt be back in its original state before long, it never cooperated, he took a step back and squealed, clapping. “I’m a genius!” Minho, who had been taking care of his own makeup, took a quick look and nodded. Hyunjin sighed happily, “Don’t worry, you’ll have Chris wrapped around your little finger, you’ll see.”

“Oh, no, bubbie.” Minho patted his back. “Not Chris.” Hyunjin looked back and forth between the two of you, confused. Not for the first time that night, and definitely not the last, you felt nerves bubbling under your skin.

* * *

The club was packed, with security at every entrance and lockboxes for everyone’s electronics. They were really serious about not letting their identities out. The excitement was contagious, even though you knew two-thirds of the trio. You couldn’t wait to see them perform, to see Changbin again, and to see his reaction to seeing you. You were positively buzzing at this point. Minho laughed as he noticed you rocking back and forth on the balls of your feet. You could hear, and see, movement backstage. You were ready.

You weren’t ready. The crush of the crowd as the lights dimmed and the music went down, the screams as the mics went live. Nothing prepared you for that. And you weren’t prepared for squirrelly little Jisung to come blasting onstage in an oversized red jersey, armholes swaying to show glimpses of his ribs. If you could coin a term for a gasp and a scream at the same time, this would be the perfect time. This was very clearly not the J.One the audience was expecting.

SpearB was out next, and you really don’t remember too much for a little bit after that. All in black, even his hair, his sleeveless tee was tight across the chest, loose at the waist, and tucked into _leather_ pants. Your train of thought consisted of ‘armsarmsarmsTHIGHSarmsgod _damn_ OHSHITHESAWME!’ Changbin stopped strutting on the stage for a second, eyes meeting yours. From his look of shock, a smirk took form. The group of girls next to you started shrieking. Minho rolled his eyes and you ignored them.

You barely noticed when the third member, CB97, or Chris, you figured out, came onstage. The intense screaming made you take note of the slightly taller, curly-haired blonde. He was wearing a button-down black shirt with white patterning, the top few and the bottom button undone. His black jeans were laced with chains. You were able to confirm your impression from his rapping, yes, Chris was Australian.

The three of them met in the corner of the stage, mics down, and seemed to be checking in with each other. You could have sworn you saw eyes flick your way, but decided that was wishful thinking.

Until it happened.

Jisung nudged Changbin. “Bro, bro, bro, look over there, she’s so pretty.” Yeah, okay, like he’s looking at a girl. You and Minho snuck a grin to each other. “There, there, there.”

“Where?” Changbin asked.

“There, dressed in grey.”

It hit you like a truck. Jisung was in front of you in a heartbeat, rapping the lyrics to the song that had put the three of them on the map, anonymously. The song that had made you realize who Changbin really was. It might as well be your favorite song at this point.

The three of them bounced around the stage singing the chorus until Changbin pushed Jisung out of the way. He crouched right in front of you and you can feel the heat rising in your cheeks as he rapped. At the end of his verse, Jisung and Chris dragged him up for a repeat of the chorus. Chris clapped Changbin on the back before his own verse. Winking at you, he performed to the entire audience. You were glad for a break, as you already felt like you were about to combust, and the girls next to you were glaring daggers.

Minho wrapped his arm around your middle and blew a kiss to his boyfriend, who sneakily caught it in an approximation of a whoa. And that was just the first song.

Things got serious after that.

As a 3racha fan, (a 2basco, if you will), you obviously were well-acquainted with their songs. If only that had prepared you for the intensity and energy with which they performed. Jisung, who you had known the longest, lost all of his cuddly sweetness, turning into a confident, flirty little demon. Who would have guessed he suffered from social anxiety? Chris, you had no prior impression of. This was a hell of a first go. He had great abs. And Changbin? Soft, teasing Changbin. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him as he commanded the stage. He was powerful, dominating, intense—

Your train of thought cut off as Minho nudged you. He motioned to your mouth and you glared at him. You definitely were not drooling. You wiped your chin with your arm just in case.

After nearly two hours with only a few breaks to catch their breath, the trio ended their set to cheering louder than you had ever heard before. All three were dripping with sweat, but you had to admit, it wasn’t a bad look on any of them. You and Minho leaned against the stage until the pressure of the crowd eased somewhat, then inched your way over to the side. Flashing your wristbands, the security guard waved you through a door.

“OI!” Chris yelled as Minho led you inside the room. “Ah, it’s just Min. No worries.”

“And Y/N!” Minho sing-songed. A shirtless Jisung darted across the room to attach himself to his boyfriend. Minho wrapped him arms around him, swaying gently. “You did great, baby.” He murmured.

Looking away from them with a fond smile, you waved politely at Chris before turning your attention to the one you had really come to see. You beat down the swell of disappointment when you noticed that Changbin had already changed out of his leather pants into a loose-fitting pair of jeans, but decided that he still looked excellent. He was reclining back on a couch, arms spread wide, and a smile took over his face when your eyes met. A shiver ran down your spine.

“Hi.” You said quietly.

“Hey you.” He gestured to the empty space next to him. As you sat down, he asked, “So, now you know my secret, huh?”

You elbowed him in the ribs. “What, that you’re Spider-Man?” He grinned. “Yeah, it’s kind of obvious.”

He pushed back against you with his shoulder. It was nice, this good-natured teasing. You had missed it. There was something new, though. You weren’t sure if it was just an extra buzz from the show, or what, but there was an undercurrent of energy through your interactions.

Chris left first, shaking your hand and saying something about being a fifth wheel. Oh, he had dimples. Those were charming. You were about to invite him to stay, but something held you back. You were sure you would have another time to get to know him better. After Jisung fell asleep in Minho's lap, your best friend decided it was time for them to head back home as well. You hugged them both, ruffling the hair of the very drowsy rapper, promising to come over to see them and the cats soon. Changbin led him in a lazy secret handshake routine before pushing him out the door.

Then he turned to you. You dragged your lower lip between your teeth. You knew it was time to head home, but you weren’t ready to say goodbye. You hadn’t seen him in so long, and had so little time with him. You turned to grab your small purse from the couch when he stopped you with a hand on your wrist.

“Y/N,” his voice was low, more breath than sound. “What did you think?”

You turned back to face him, realizing he was nervously awaiting your answer. You looked him up and down, pausing for a few seconds. He shifted his weight. You met his eyes. “I think a whole lot of people were jealous that you sang to me.” He looked away. “And I would have been very jealous if you had done it to anyone else. You were incredible. You’re a force of nature out there.”

He raised his eyes to yours again and took a deep breath before giving your wrist a gentle tug. He readily obliged and closed the distance between the two of you. “I didn’t see anyone but you.” He confessed. You stared at him for a moment before leaning in at the same time, lips meeting each other’s in a crash of need. It felt like the first time all over again, but there was no softness in this kiss. Only a desire to be closer, to feel the other. With a sigh, his tongue swept into your mouth, and you collapsed slightly against him. You joined his tongue for a duel that you had no doubt that he would win, fighting for control. Teeth occasionally clashed as you shifted, but neither of you seemed to care. One of his hands came up to hold the back of your neck, the other wrapped tightly around your waist. As he bit into your lower lip, you dragged your hands up his back into his hair and couldn’t help but to gently tug. He let out a moan that seemed to surprise himself, and pulled his face away.

“Where are my keys?” He panted out. He patted his pockets as he looked around the room wildly. You tilted your head to the side. Pulling out a set of keys, he explained, “If I don’t get you out of here now, I’m gonna fuck you on that couch, I swear to god.” He grabbed your wrist again, this time leading you towards the door. Stopping abruptly, he looked back at you. “Tell me no at any time, and I’ll back off. No matter how bad I want you.”

“I don’t plan on saying no, unless it’s followed by ‘don’t stop’.” You winked, pulling him forward this time.

* * *

Changbin’s apartment was Nice. With a capital N. Nothing excessive, but he obviously had some money and taste. He warned you before going in that he would have to take care of his dog first, and that endeared you even more. Priorities were sexy. Toeing off your shoes at the door after him, you soon heard a scurry of tiny paws on the hardwood. A small black and white dog jumped up on your legs, toes catching on the tears in your jeans.

“Gyu!” Changbin tried to sound gruff, but it was obvious that he had nothing but love for the Boston terrier. He put down a bowl of food, which the dog quickly ran and scarfed down. While he went about an abbreviated version of the dog’s nightly routine, you found your way to the bathroom. You were right, your hair had gone back to its natural state. You really didn’t care, but you ran your fingers through it a few times to try to tame it. You came back out just in time to see Changbin ask Gyu ‘What time is it?’ and see the dog run to his kennel. Absolutely precious. Both of them.

Changbin stood up from locking the kennel to see you leaning against the wall, smiling softly at him. “Ah,” he said, blushing, “where were we?”

“Well,” you tapped your finger against your chin, “first the club, then your car, now we’re here, and I’m really hoping to see the bedroom.”

You swore he growled as he swept you up in another fierce kiss.

You were only able to get the briefest look around the room before Changbin was taking up all of your vision again. He trailed his fingers gently along your sides, down the curves that you had never grown as confident in as you would have liked. His hands stilled on your hips, fingers digging in. “Tell me yes, or nothing happens.”

“God, yes.” You groaned. You grabbed onto his bare forearms, lean muscle twitching under your touch. Sliding up his arms to his shoulders, you gasped as he began to trace the tips of his fingers along your exposed skin, your arms, shoulders, the swell of your chest. You threw your head back as his hands slid along your collarbones to your neck. Grabbing the back of your neck, he pulled you in close and growled into your ear, “Tonight, I stop waiting.” He dipped his head to kiss the juncture of your neck and shoulder before biting gently. You could feel his grin as you moaned.

Changbin backed you up to the bed, your knees buckling when they hit the mattress. You bounced when you fell, Changbin leaning over you, arms on either side of your hips. He kissed the exposed swell of your breasts before moving his attention down to your jeans. “Oh, kitten, buttons?”

Your brain stuttered at the pet name before remembering that your pants had three buttons in place of a zipper. “I’m sorry.” You managed to whisper out. For some reason, you didn’t want him to be disappointed with you.

“’I’m sorry’, what?”

You blinked up at him. “S-sir?”

“Good girl.” He started to undo the first button as you released a breath that you didn’t realize you were holding.

His deft fingers made quick work of the buttons and slid the skin-tight jeans down your thighs. As he pulled them off, you had the urge to cover yourself up. You tried to hide one leg under the other, but he simply pressed them flat with a “No” and you sat still. He turned his attention to your upper half, giving you a quick peck on the lips as his fingers danced under the hem of your top. “Arms up, kitten.” You readily obeyed. The top came off, revealing soft flesh and more lace on your bra. At least your underwear matched. He murmured in appreciation before standing back up. You could see the barest outline of a bulge inside his loose jeans.

“Your turn?” You asked, leaning back on your hands.

He shifted to one side. “Do you deserve it?” You nodded slowly, eyes not leaving his. Smirking, he began to gather the fabric of his shirt in his hands. As a strip of skin was revealed on his lower stomach, you held your breath. He pulled the shirt up and over his head, and you exhaled slowly. He was absolute perfection, sculpted by the gods. His broad tan chest narrowed to a fit waist, defined abs covered by just the thinnest of soft layers. He looked like he would be heaven to touch, but you didn’t dare before being given the go-ahead.

Standing just out of reach, he turned to his pants. The belt that held them right on top of his hips was quickly unbuckled, but he took his time unzipping them. By the time he let them fall to the ground, you felt like you were going to pass out. What you saw didn’t help. The bulge in his boxer briefs was much larger than it was hinted at. With just a hint of a wet spot starting at the tip, he filled them out exceptionally well.

He stalked his way the few steps back to you, a predatory look in his eyes. Your breath was coming quick and shallow. You had waited so long for this. He dropped his head to meet yours, capturing your mouth while carding his fingers through your hair. His hand traced down your back and with one hand, unclasped the hooks of your bra. Dragging the fabric from your body, he let his fingers linger on your breasts.

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” he groaned. Throwing the bra to the side, he tested the weight of first one breast, then the other, thumbing gently over your nipples. You gasped at the contact, arching into his hands. He smirked, eyes meeting yours. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna take good care of you.” He dipped his head to leave warm, open-mouthed kisses achingly close to your nipples, not quite touching the hard buds.

With a hand on your shoulder, he applied gentle pressure, urging you to lie back. You complied, and felt his hands trace down your stomach. You clenched your non-existent abs at the sensation, squirming as he trailed a finger under the waistband of your panties. With his unoccupied hand, he delivered a quick swat to the side of your thigh. “Hold still.” He commanded. You bit your lip as you stilled your movement.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he dragged your panties down your legs, under you were laid out naked on his bed. Your hair splayed out over his pillows, chest heaving as he looked down at you. “So good for me,” he purred. You felt a flush creep from your cheeks down your neck. You shifted your hips, able to feel the wetness already present. The movement caught his eye, and he raised an eyebrow. “So wet for me already? I haven’t even done anything.”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry.”

He knelt on either side of one of your legs, eyes sweeping your body. “So fucking hot, baby.” He met your eyes. “What do you want?”

“Touch me, sir.”

You gasped as he ran a finger through your folds, collecting the moisture that gathered. He lifted his finger to his mouth and licked it clean. “So sweet.” Your vision went hazy. His fingers were back, the air having cooled them on their trip up and back, making you squirm. He rubbed his thumb in small circles over your clit, finding it instantly. This man was heaven-sent. He slid two fingers inside your core and pumped a few times, before curling them up against your inner wall. You moaned as he hit a sensitive bundle of nerves while sucking a mark into the flesh above your hip. The onslaught of sensations was driving you insane, and you threaded your fingers into his hair, tugging gently on the soft strands when it got to be too much.

He released you from his mouth, but his fingers never stopped, thumb still circling, index and middle fingers still pumping and curling at intervals. The pressure inside you surged to a breaking point, washing over you in a wave of pleasure. You clenched your fist, still in Changbin’s hair, but he just leaned up and kissed your stomach as you rode out was you hoped was only your first orgasm.

As you collected yourself, he chuckled. “That’s my girl. You ready to keep going?” At your nod, he stood back up. Toying with his waistband, you noticed just how large the wet spot on his underwear had become. Once he was sure you were watching, he divulged himself of his last scrap of clothing.

You tried not to drool. If Changbin was handsome dressed, he was stunning nude. The taper of his waist and the curve of his thighs naturally drew the eye to his cock, which currently stood tall and proud, bouncing slightly upward with every movement. He was a very good size, just slightly on the longer side of average, but the real show-stopper was his girth. His cock was thick. Like the rest of him, it was broad and well-proportioned. Defined veins ran the length, and the head flared nicely. You were quite sure you had never seen a nicer-looking member, even in film or print.

He crawled up the length of the bed to hover over you. Your eyes kept flitting down to where his slit shone with precome. You licked your lips. You reached out a hand between your bodies and feathered the lightest of touches along his length, sweeping a finger in the slit to collect a drop. Like lightning, his hand pinned yours to the bed.

“Be. Good.” He gritted out.

You bit your lip with a smile. “Yes sir.” His breathing was shaky, and you were pleased to see that you weren’t the only one affected by the situation. He let go of your hand and leaned over to the bedside table. Keeping eye contact with him, you slowly lowered your hand to your mouth and stuck your tongue out to lave at the tip of your finger coated in his precome.

He nearly crumpled the foil packet clutched in his hand as he groaned. “You are _not_ a good girl.”

“Oops.”

“I’m gonna fuck the brat right out of you.” He threatened.

You could feel the heat in your cheeks. “You’re welcome to try.”

Slowly, he rolled the condom onto his length, pumping a few times into his fist, eyelids falling closed. He turned back to you. “Ready?” You pulled your lip between your teeth and nodded. You were more than ready.

The first press of his cock against your entrance had the air leaving your body in a rush. Your hands flew up to grip Changbin’s arms. “Arms up, baby.” He rasped against your ear. You complied, and he grabbed both of your hands above your head in just one of his much larger hands as he pressed further in. You could feel the stretch of his head through your folds, and you had to remind yourself to breathe.

It felt like an eternity before he was fully seated inside of you. He rested his head in the juncture of your neck and shoulder and just breathed deeply for a moment. “Fuck, you feel so good. I just wanna pound into you and never stop.”

You groaned at his words, shifting your hips against him, looking for any friction you could get. His grip on your hands tightened, and he pulled out slightly. You whimpered. You couldn’t believe you fucking whimpered. You were so whipped for him already. “Baby wants this cock?” You nodded again, pouting. He grinned, a glint in his eyes that you hadn’t seen before. “Then beg.”

Your mouth went dry. Your inner muscles clenched around him, and you knew he felt it. Nothing had ever turned you on like this before. Looking up at him through your eyelashes, you whispered, “Please, sir. Fuck me. Fuck me, sir. I’ll be so good for you.”

He groaned and drove his cock in to the hilt again. The sound his hips made meeting your ass was loud in the room, but only spurred you on more. You pulled against his hand, testing his grip. He tightened it again, and grabbed your hip with his free hand, fingertips biting into the soft flesh.

Again and again, he drove into you, until you were sure you couldn’t take anymore. His lips were everywhere, biting, sucking, kissing, whispering sweet praises against your skin. As the coil tightened in your stomach, you found yourself chanting his name.

“Changbin, Changbin, Cha-changb-bin!”

He lifted his face from your breast to smirk up at you. “You’re not gonna come, are you, kitten?” You merely whined in response. “Wait for me, like a good girl.” He thrust into you again, then one more time before you nodded. “Good kitten.”

He resumed his ministrations, but he sped up his thrusts, and it wasn’t long before his rhythm broke, and he grunted out, “Come for me, baby girl, wanna feel you come on me.” You had no choice but to obey. The coil inside of you snapped, and waves of pleasure surged over you. Your vision went white for a moment, back arching up off the bed. His hips railed into once, twice, three more times before he went still, and you could feel him release into the condom. He let your hands slide free as he braced himself on both hands, breathing heavily.

Finally, he lifted his head to yours, a worn-out smile on his face, his eyes shining. “You just gave Wow a new meaning.”

You shoved at him, and he rolled off of you, laughing to himself as he got off the bed to dispose of the condom in the bathroom. He came back with a warm wet towel for you, which you didn’t expect, but were pleasantly surprised by.

Sitting on the edge of the bed as you cleaned up, Changbin cleared his throat. “So, um, that was… That was okay?” He sounded shy, a total one-eighty from his previous personality.

You laughed. “That was literally the best sex I’ve ever had. If it’s cool with you, I really don’t want this to be a one and done.”

He whipped around to face you with a look of horror. “I would never! Not to you!”

“So, to someone else?”

His face flushed. “Anyways.” You laughed, louder than maybe was necessary. He made you feel happy. And it wasn’t just the post-coital glow talking.

You scooted closer to him. “Next time I need a date to something, can I call you?”

Changbin nodded, not meeting your eyes. “I’ll do the same.”

You held back a smile. “Good. And next time I want to see my boyfriend, I’ll call you too?” He whipped his head up, eyes wide to meet your soft gaze. You leaned in for a kiss. “God, you’re so cute, Binnie, sir.”

“Shut up,” he whined against your lips, but neither of you stopped smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it!
> 
> First off, if you liked it, leave me a kudos and a comment. I eat that shit up.
> 
> Second. Contest time.  
> If you can guess how many copies of the GO LIVE album I bought (Limited and standard combined), I will write a fic commission for you! Any ship, (almost) any topic! I'm going to lay things out in a little more detail on my [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/minnisoldenough), probably tomorrow.  
> First correct exact answer gets it, or if I buy more albums, more people can get it!
> 
> Have fun, y'all!


End file.
